random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 11: Torture
Episode 11, trololo Part One (in teh teen's lair) Justin Bieber: Have you found the Bunker people yet? |:C Selena Gomez: Nope! (derp face) But we did find a path of rainbows in the desert. Do you think it's the pony? Justin Bieber: No, its just my thousands of fan's tears of joy flooding the world in rainbow form. im so popular. Selna Gomez: Um...The fans ARE your slaves. Justin Bieber: I know. Meanwhile, off in the Distance GPS: :I Soldier: What should we do sir? GPS: Prepeare an Ambush! I WILL PLAY A MAJOR ROLE IN THIS EPISODE! Fourth Wall: ARGH! Max: What should i do sir mr. GPS sir? MissingNo: Mr. GPS, sir? Why are we ambushing the teens? They have slaves and their horrible music and can totally ambush if they wanted to... right? ACF: Hey, we can hit them with mallets, anvils, and MANVILS! MissingNo: We can't, I used all the tape on broken Manvils. Tornadospeed: But we can still use earplugs, right? MissingNo: Well, yeah, but they have slaves who can PULL THEM RIGHT OFF! Tornadospeed: ..... (eyes begin to derp) Rainbow Dash: Hey, where's GPS? Bob: He's over there! (points to... somewhere) Max: my GPS says GPS is over there. ACF: Haha. GPS! CAN YOU COME OVAR HERE?! Mochlum: Guys! LOOK AT THAT! IT IS JUSTIN BIEBER! AND HE HAS... a microphone.... uh oh. Justin Bieber: Hehehe.... (starts singing) Mochlum: (asplodes) Tornadospeed: OH PINGAS! (implodes into a black hole, then reverts back) (everyone runs into Bunker) Part Two: Trapped Mochlum: We're stuck in here... listening to... him. Everyone: WE KNOW THAT! (closes ears) Tornadospeed: On the bright side, we gets to have fun inside the Bunker like Phineas and Ferb did with Perry in "Perry the Actorpus"! Max: where is that freaking notebook when I need it!? Mochlum: I think it's over there, but I'm not sure. ACF: MY EARS! Wait! I has no ears...BUT I CAN STILL HEAR IT DX Redsox: THAT'S IT! See you next episode that I appear in! (uses shotgun to break 4th wall and kill himself) Ughhhhhhhhh..... Tornadospeed: EVERYONE TO THE EMERGENCY ELEVATOR THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT LEADS! Max: Well let's find out! (Max goes up elevator) 5 seconds later... Max: You don't wanna know... Tornadosped: I do Mochlum: I found it! It is in the.... oh god... Max: WHERE? Mochlum: The girl's bathroom. (everyone looks at ACF) ACF:...what? oh. On it. Maxwell: thank you. Mochlum: I hate waiting for girls! (shape-shifts into ACF clone and goes in) ACF: (sees Mochlum) Who are you?! Mochlum: Mochlum as your clone! ACF: ...okay. (they go into elevator) (ten seconds later) Mochlum: We are at the emergency level! (levitates other people into room) Tornadospeed: We are so happy that he is done! JB: (walks in) I found the elevator! Mochlum: OH COME ON! Max:...Fu** this. J.B: What? (Shows max about to punch J.B, then it blacks out) Mochlum: (wakes up) Where are we? It looks like some giant world with only light and I am ankle-deep in water! This is either Dark Link's base, or Heaven! JB; This is... my MIND! Mochlum: What? JB: You are in the depths of my mind that eveyone goes into if somebody punches me. Mochlum: What a plot twist...Hey is that a portal? Max: WE CAN FINISH HIM! (All go into portal) JB: DA IT! WHY DID I THINK OF A PORTAL!?!? Max: Wat? were back HERE! Mochlum: Why? JB: because nobody leaves.....this is my OTHER MIND! ACF: You have two minds? Mochlum: it's weird that he has one! *Trollface* Max: Aw Fu k it! *Punches through J.B's "Mind"* J.B:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*Faints* Max:*Teleports out with everyone else* Molochium: Let's push him away. Max: there we go. END! Category:The Bunker